The daughter of the Dark One
by The book manager
Summary: Two villans, one girl and a destiny of glory
1. Chapter 1 (07-07 02:02:42)

**Hey here i an again... This is a Once upon a time fanfiction**

 **There was a time when Rumlpestilskin loved and was loved from this relation has born the girl who fate will be bonded with Emma's one. Enjoy**

 **A.N.: the first scene is setting during the flash back in the 2x16 (the miller's daughter) and the other will follow the other episodes of the serie. I had watched all the six season (if i get some time i will watch the seven season so...)**

( Narrator:The daughter )

 _One day someone said me that **love is weakness** , and now i know why: if you love a man (or a woman ) you are connect with him ( or her ) and you are no more free to do whatever you want. But life tought me that **love** (like hate) **can be the gratest weapond** (and this story is the demonstration of this)_

Cora walked to the mirror. She was beautiful with her new gold dress. Was her first day as a nobil woman. She wasn't scared but exited.

Unfortunatly form the back she heard a famiar laught. Was him. Her love. Her biggest weakness. "Why are you here,Rumpelstilskin?" she asked without tourn around to see him "I'm getting what is mine." "There is nothing for you here. Go away." "Oh,oh are you sure, dear? You have a deal with me and you must respect it" "The deal was over because i didn't had a child with you..."

"Hi,hi,hi... but let me ask you something... How do you call her ??" he touched the little belly and listened to the tiny heart. Tiny but strong,little but poweerfull there she is, her first born daughter. "How is it possible?" Cora was still shocked she didn't know she was pregnant. "Well, didn't your father tell you the story??" She glare at him a "Shut-up" face.

 _For the first time after three monts she met his gaze. His green eyes. How much did she miss them??_

"I'm in truble!!!" she had now realized that if the prince will be aware of this story she will never become a queen and the people she hate will laught at her " How can i keep this child a secret? If they will now i'm dead! Unless..." "Unless what deary" "You know exaclty what i mean..."

"Well, well... you aren't strong enought alone..." he made appear a little poison on his hand "This is the solution to our problem... you drink it and then you will have your crown..." "And then we will go in separate wales??" "Sure, do we have a deal?" "Yes"

The poison helped Cora to speed up her pregnancy. And that night after the dinner Cora give birth to a beautiful girl. Rumpelstilskin appeared in the room "Are you ready to give me the girl??" "She so cute... I-i already love her..." "We make deal,respect it" after a minute the Dark One asked "How do you name her??" Cora without looking at him was feeding her daughter "Do you give her a name right???" know he was angry "Yes, she is Beatrice, because she give me happines and love..." "Enought, give me the girl." he take with magic the little kid and dissapear. In that same moment Cora stared to cry.

 _If anyone had a kid can understand how a mother love her kid and how desoerated she can be if somebody stole him form her own harms_

An year after Cora give birth to another girl and all the prince family was happy almost as much as the Dark One and his daughter.

For the occasion Prince Henry give a big party in castle. There was a lot of pepople and everyone was there for that little girl named Regina. They all dance and drink until midnight. Cora was happy but in her heart the thing she really wanted was see her **two** daugher together playing. Rumpe and Bex were at the party and with a little bit of magic he managed to make the two play (as muche as two little girl can play of curse)

Bex were looking after the little girl near Regina's cradle. The two girl played almost all the night in the tower. At midnight Rumpelstilskin left the main room to pick up his daughter. He wasn't prepared to see the two little figures playing together with some wood's toy. Beatrice was telling a story and Regina was listening and some time smiling or crying. For the first time he understood that maybe ther is something stronger than power.

He left the two girls playing and returned to the main room.

 _I grow up with my father_.

 _This is the story of the daughter of th Dark One._

 _The story of a good villan._

 _Thia is **MY** story._

 **A.N.: sooo. A daughter from Cora... What do you think about it??? If you have any suggestion or opinion please write them in the review!!!**

 **Seee you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!! I'm back!!** **In this chapter i've aged a bit the caracters: 5 years passed. Beatrixe is growing stronger and beautifull.**

"Beatrice!!!"

 _Dam!! Where did she go now???_

"Beatrice!!!" "Yes, father" the innocent voice of the girl slow down the anger of the man "Where were you?? I try to find you in all room's castle!!!" "Sorry, i was just trying..." "No,nevermind. I don't wanna know your problem. Now go immidiatly in your room and stay there." "Yes,papa" she looked down with a sad expression and returned in her bedroom.

Her room was in the right wing of the building. It was huge, with a little fire place.

 _Argh!!! He had always something else to do!! I had no one to play with!!!_

She was anger and she had an instict to broke someting. Unfortunatly from her hand appeared some flames. "Impossible" she wispered. "This is... _magic!!!!"_

She try it again now there was a fireball on her hand "Wow, it's awesome!!!" She walked near the little fireplace and she throw the fire in it. She just watched it. It began to cracking and this made her return to reality.

Without esitation Beatrice run all over the caste. Straigt in the corridor and down in the stairs and then like a lighting she run in the main room. Here she found her dad with a strange person. "Dad!!Dad!!DAD!!"

The men said something to the guest and he went out of the room. Then he looked to her daughter"What'up now??" "I can bend the fire!!!" "Wait, what?!" she crated a fireball in her right hand.

"Now, you will take some lessions" he said with a serius tone "But i already take lessions!!" "This is something else... this will be some magic lessions!" "And... whonwill be my teacher??" "I, my dear i will be your teacher"

"So what is our first lessions about??" Beatrice asked "Well... how to move things, like this" and with a little hand move he moved the loom near to him "Now is your turn and don't be ..." ha had no time to finish the frase that with the same little hand move Beatrice moved a chair near to her and she sit down."How it was?" she asked smirking. Her father just smirked at her and than said "What do i have to expect from my little daughter!!"

He made appear a piramid where inside there was a beautiful stone "Can i make a bracialet with it??" "Only if you can get it with out touch it." he had a smirk on his face becaise he know that no one cuold do it the first time.

Unfortunatly Beatrice is her daughter. "I made it!!! I'm the best!!!"

Surprise was all over the man face. He knew she was powerfull but not so much!! "Well i see that you are very ggot at it i will give you a book of magic..." he made move one of the book on the library and give it to Bea "Inside this book there are speells, curses and other thing so be carefull, ok??" "Yes dad" answered Bea with seriusness.

From that day Beatrice stared to read the book avery night and spell by spell she becomed in less then a year smart and powerfull like her father.

Sometimes she even take his place when people inneed come to her door but her father isn't there.

 **Sorry for the short capter but i have some truble after the second upgrade of the app... I promise that the next one will be longer than this and more intresting...**

 **Of curse if you have any sugfestion or opinion please write them in the review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm alive!** **Sorry for the short chapter 2**

 **One year passed. Beatrice starded to ask many question... Will her father answer to them honeslty?**

"I was wondering about the fact that i don't have a mother..."

The man wasn't ready for the question so he just continued his work with the speels.

"Dad, is she _dead?"_ "I... no... well it is a long story and i don't thik you need to know it now..."

"Mmm... i'm not ready for what?"

"Hey kid..."

"Dad..."

"This is the first and last time i tell you a story ok?"

Beatrice's eyes widen: his father is going to tell her a story! She immediately sit in the floor in front of him, with a big smile.

"Alright... there was a poor woman and two rich men.."

"No, the right way is, _Once upon a time_..." she shake her hands to signal to her father to continue in the proper way.

" Ok then. _Once upon a time there was a young beautiful woman but she was poor._ _She has always wonder who could her life change if she married a rich man..."_

"But you are rich..." "Just let me finish kid so you can understand" "Oh, sure papa!" she answered shaking her head.

 _"If she married a rich man she will never work as the miller in her little village. And people will never watch her like a loser but like a queen. She try in all the way to get merried to Prince Henry. She try and try but all the time she fail._

 _Since one night when the king organized a Festival to give to his son the opportunity to find love._

 _The woman dance with the prince but his father reconized her! She tried to get away, she fail._ _For not dying s_ _he lied and she said that she could change the traw into gold"_

"Just like you!" "Yes.."

" _The king closed her into the highest tower of the castle with a lot of traw and promose her the hand of his son but only if the morning she will give him the gold. She was desperated she couldn't do it so i went there and help her. We were together , we were using magic..._

 _In the morning she demonstrate her hability and she got what she want. Unfortunately she fall in love with her master. They met in secret almost every night since the night before th_ _e wedding._

 _That_ _night she decide to kill the king so she could have more possibility to become a queen. Unfurtunatly she spoke with him and he revaled to her the real truth: love is weakness. She didn't kill him but instead she took her hart. _

_Then she left me and you to do her regal life. The end."_

"She is a queen now?" "No she is just a nobil woman"

"Dad, can i go t next village?" "No you are just six!" "But i don't want to spend my all life here!"

 _I could follow her with a diferent aspect... yes it will work_

"Ok fine, you win, but only for 3 hours not a minute more ok?" "Yes father!"

She jumped and run all over the castle to her bedroom where she out on her casual drees. Actually it wasn't a drees because she wore black pants with black boots. She got a gray sweather with some lace in the shoulders. She put on her belt where she inserted two dagger and the sheath of her sword. Everithing was coveder by a old brown cloak.

Beatrice was excited when she walk straight on in the path, when she saw the carriage of the nobil people and when she saw a beautifull woman riding a gourgeus white horse.

Everything was new to her to loud sound of the merchants in the main road of the little village, the toll of the bells and the dust of the children who were playing in the square.

She noticed a girl at her age or so with a pink and white dress. The girl noticed her and just looked at her inquisivitely. To interrput the momemt came a woman who take the little girl with the dress away into a carriage. Beatrice found the girl intresting. Since she exited the castle for aventure she decided to follow the carriage.

She was a very good runner. But after a while she started to breath very frequently and her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

Fortunately the carriage stopped near a beautiful house in middle of a hill. There was green soft grass everywhere. Two horses where eating in the higest point of the hill.

The girl with the dress, once she got down from the carriage, she run to the stable where a man was waving his hand.

"Dad!!!" "Oh, my little sweet Regina, i have a surprise for you!!" he move away just in time to revealing a beautiful little pony.

"You can ride it!! It's yours!!" "Wow dad thank you!!"

Only then Beatrice exited from near the hay. She touched the nearest horse but was pulled away from a man. She didin't know who was but he wore brown and high boots cocered with smug and his hair were messy and all his clothes a little bit dirty so she deduced he might be the stable hand.

"Let me go!!Let me go!! I wasn't doing anything!!!" "I know sorry my dear but i had to work so if you wanna stay you can but not near them" with his finger he indicated the little girl and her father. "Yes"

Beatrice looked at all the ponies and the horses. They were big but elegant and smart but savage. She was to cincetrate in watching then tha tshe didn't niticed Regina who cime jusy near her.

"Hi! My name is Regina!!!" she said educatly with a little bow "Oh. Hi. My name is Beatrice!!" unfortunately Regina's mother call her for the beginnig of the ride lession. "I'm coming!!!" she shouted to her then she turn to Beatrice "Do you want to join??" after a minute of reflection the girl agreed shaking her head up and down.

Regina took her left hand and run forward the tho adults in the hill.

 **I know this chapter is a pice of ahit but forgive me. The next one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!!! I'm back!!! Sorry if didn't up date soon but i was on vaication.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews and likes!!**

Regina take her hand and took her near her parents. The man was near a horse and the woman was just watching from a little distance.

"Dad, mother she is Beatrice and she is my friend!!" Regina explaned them "Hi" Beatrice was happy to have a friend but it was strange stand in front of two strangers.

"Very good, my name is Henry nice to meet you little girl!!" the man offered his hand to the girl who shake it.

 _Why his name sound familiar to me?? Well nebermind, he is nice and kind_ thought Beatrice just before meting the woman gaze.

She was nice looking and she wore a red dress.

Cora frozed in the same moment she reconized the little girl.

She was just like her when she was her age but with those green eyes of her father. "You…" "Hi, my name is Beatrice and you Madame are???" "Cora, my name is Cora"

"Who's going to learn how to ride a horse??" the stableman interupped the presentation "Me!!" the two girl cheered exited

The sound of the bells reminded to Beatrice that she had finished her time.

She saw the sunset in the hill was beautiful. "I have to go" she said in a sad voice to the other girl "Will i see you again??" asked a sad Regina "I hope so…"

She started to run on her way home. She arrived at the castle. She opened the great gate and walked in the garden.

It was very big and she was the one who take care about it with magic so the trees had ALWAYS beautiful flowers with millions of colors. Her favorite one was the big apple tree in the middle.

She found her father sitting in one of the chairs of the table. "You are late" his hand was around a piace of paper.

 _Probably a curse or something_ thought Beatrice "Sorry Dad, but i was riding a horse!!" she couldn't hide her exitement "I know, and tell me who did you meet there??" there was no ones in his voice because inside him he already know the answers

"Emh… i met a girl, her name is Regina and she was there with her parents… Emh Henry and Cora" at that name Rumpelstilskin stood up and gave to the girl a sirious look. "She talked to you didn't she??" he asked "She just tell me her name but why are you interrsted in that woman?? It seems you already know her…"

 _Dam, how can she be so smart!!_ "I don't know her. Now go in your room dinner will be ready by the time you come down."

"Yes dad" _I wanna know more… i think dad is ling. Well tomorrow i will find out a way to return to Regina and her mother_

(The day after)

Beatrice stood up at dawn. She hurry up to get dressed with her normal trining clothes, normal green boots and long trousers and the metal t-shirt.

She run in the castle until she arrived to the ancient library. The were a lot of book in there. Most of them about magic but also novel and hisotry of the Enchantles Forest. Even his fathee didn't know jow many book were there since he stole them with magic from all over the country. She loved that room becouse it had a large counch were she ussually read and those large windows made the room even larger.

The books were ordered by their plot and subject and then again in alfabetic orther so it was easy for Beatrice to find the book she needed. She found the "Magic" sessions and then the "M" for memory.

The book was old and almost destroid by the time but she could read it. The title was "Memory of magic" and it contained all the possible.way to see others persons memories. She found the one she thought was the best.

Unfortunatly it for work it needed something that belonged to the person whose are the memories.

 _This could be a problem… let's see what can i take from my father he don't have mamy posses because most of them are magic artefacts… Yes!! There is only one artrfact that he actually cares about is and ancient dagger._

She din't think twice she run straight to the west wing of the castle were are suppost to be all the magic artefacts. There she found the hall in the wall were he hide it and she take it. _Blood magic_ she understood.

Once she bad returned to the library with the dagger she pronunciated the spell. At first nothing happended so Beatrice thought she had dobe something wrong but then she saw them.

She saw a beautiful womann on a gold and withe dress and his father they were dancing in a tower, they looked very happy and in love. Just a minute later the image dissapeared and another came.

This time there was a caste and from one of the tower came a scream. The scene focus on a window so that way Beatrice could she who was inside. There were two women, probably nurses and the same woman of before in a bed who was feeding little baby and his father ad the edge of the bed. "I will call her Beatrice" the woman voice was tired but sad at the same time… _Maybe she want me around_ she tought.

Now she was back at the reality she focus her attention on the woman she already saw her but were??

Wait. No. It can't be.

She was Cora. She has the same nose and voice. And she look very similar to her so it does make sense. But then again how could it be possible?? Was Regina her sister?? Well, half-sister??

All the question needed an aswer. _After lunch i will talk with dad_.

She put back the book and the dagger only then she read his father name on in but she didn't found it strange since is _his_ dagger.

The dining room was silent during the lunch. The Dark One known there was something wrong. He diceded to return to his buisness.

"Dad... before you leave i... I have to tell you something" she was strangely shy "Go ahead kid" "I know who is my mother!!" she almost scream it " Rumpelstilskin glare at her an angry look but it change immidiately with a questioning one. "How?" Beatrice looked at the floor "I may have found a book in ancient library this mosrning and... i use one of the spells to read memories..." now she was look stright in his eyes "I saw you and mok you were happy and so much in love... then everything change. Change the night i was born why?? Dad why??" she almost swispered the last sentences.

"It's complicated" was all that the powerfull mean could say "But it's not too bad you can always see her..." "Yes with anothe man, another girl another _family_ on her own!!!" she snapped at him some how she was angry at him.

Angry because she could have amother but the power is more important for people. Angry because she couldn't have a normal chilhood. Angry. Just angry.

"Listen kid, i may not be the best father ever and I know it, truly i know it, but now that you know the truth i think you can decide if you want to crate a relationship with your mother, it's normal, you can do it." She looke confused "You...you really mean it??" "Yes i do" "Thaks dad" she give him a light hug that he return. The anger and the pain seems passed between the two.

"Now get ready we have a war to stop!!!" his tone was serius so she run straight on to her bedroom an change in 30 second. "Ready!!" she screamed once she returned. "Good now follow me!!"

 **And... another silly chapter**

 **After a while an I am so sorry!!!**

 **I hope you like it. I know the Dark One is not that kind with people so let me know what do you think about it**

 **Please live a reviews an like!!**

 **if anybody like The leggend of korra can always read my story _Saikhan the cop_**

 **See you soon guys!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!Sorry if i didn't update but i got into an horrible writer's block!**

 **Here there is another silly chapter but with a litttle more adventure** ** _and_ family drama**. **Enjoy the chapter and leave likes and reviews!**

 _I will do it._

Beatrice went to the living room and took a seat near to her father. "Hi, dad" the man just nodded his head with no words

"Do you think she will reconize me?" the Dark One looked at the seven-years-old "I'm sure she already have."

After a moment of silence he spoke again "Do you want to tell her or not?" the girl ate a biscuit and looked to her father "i was thinking of doing it but i don't want to ruin my friendship with Regina.. or her family for what matters... I mean... Cora somehow chose that family and that life insted of _us_...i fear that she will chose again the wrong path..." " I can only warning you from the love. Because _love is weakness"_

Beatrice was more confused than before... She want her mother back but Cora is also Regina's mother and she had the right to have one...

The day she first met Regina she wasn't aware that she was her half-sister. Now that she knew everything is different. Beatrice was aware that if she will tell the truth she will lost her friendship with Regina but also that if she didn't and her will discover it maybe it could be even more terrible.

Until dinner time Beatrice practiced with her book of spells hoping that at least one of them could help her but nothing: there were spell to heal wounds, to fix scars, to repair something broken (like a table or a book) but nothing to fix her mind and her heart.

In meantime Rumpelstiltskin went to find an old friend.

"I'm surprised that you didin't kidnap her when you first saw her, _Cora_ "

"I wasn't strong enough... she is so beautiful, kind and powerfull..." "Just like her mother, she even look like you!!" "Except for her eyes, she took them from you...But why are you here for??" "Beatrice want to know you..." "Wait, didn't she hate me??" "No, _for now_ , choose your words well when you will speak to her... if i saw olny a little shadow on her beautiful smile i will destroy everything you have worked so hard for!!!" "DON'T YOU DEAR TO THREAT ME, RUMPE!!!" Cora took a breath and then continue "You are the one who separeted us!! She is mine too but you used her for your _deal_ !!!" "I didn't used her!!!! I was protecting her!!" "I should be the one who protect her from _you, Dark One_!! Did she knows what do you do fro living??" "For your information, **YES.** She knows and sometime she is the one who made deal form me and she is ok with that!!!" "Have you ever hasked her about it??" "Of curse! But how could you know... You don't know me well as you think, my dear..." "I know you are the cause of the pain of _my_ daughter!" "I wasn't the _weak one_ who let her get away from myself."

She kept quite and without a word he began to walk out of the parlor "Wait.Were are you going?" "Sorry _dearie_ i have no time left for you and my buisness belong to anyone but me" with his evil laughter he dissapear.

Peopple woud say that Beatrice was a cowardly as her father but wasn't. She was anough brave to go visitit her mother alone.

Bex put on her training clothes and step out side of the castle straight on to her mother's house. With her chin up she walked trought the main street without paying attention to the other people's comment or thought. She was aware that in a little village like that rumors moved faster than lighting, probably half of the farmers were already making theories about her mother and her blood. Someone could have called her _bastard_ but no one was brave enought to do it in front of her, or her father. Other could have called her a _monster_ like her father: a girl with a stone heart, a girl who lived without emotions. Many other could have just called her _the daughter_ because it was obviously whose daugher she was. Then again Beatrice since she could understand what they were saing she had learned to avoid them and olny answered when they got to far.

Here there was the Henry's castle. That gate has never been so big for Beatrice but now was different. She took all her courage and made her entry.

When the bulder opened the door and an happy Regina run to her "Hi, Bex!!" just to see the tense on her friend's face "Something wrong?" "Let me guess... Maybe i found out that we are half-sister..." she answered normaly "WHAT?!" screamed the jounger girl.

At that point Beatrice understood her mistake and before speaking agin she bite her lips "Emh... can we talk inside some where private?" "Let's talk to mom" was all Regina said before taking her friend's wrist and took her with her inside trought the big library, the parlor, the dining room, the livingroom and the ball room to finally reace the her mother's study.

Cora was just reading at some books about magic when the two little girl want insidie."It's true?!" a confuse Regina asked to her mother. Cora signed _There is no way that can tell them a lie_ "What?" She tried to not sound to much involved. "You know very well what, _mother!"_ answered Beatrice finishing her friend frase.

Cora straled for a moment to the two girl. They were really similar in a way or another. Both got raven black hair that fallen on their shoulders and both got her feautures except for their eyes. Again the girls got them from their fathers. Morover now their were both there and both were holding back their breathes waiting her to talk but she was sure their answer will be different. At the end she spoke "My dears, yes. Yes, you are both my girls but this will not change anything." "No! This change everything!" exlamed Beatrice

"I know it shock you but…" Cora tried to spoke but was interruped again by Beatrice "You have no idea about how i feel every day if my life since today…I have always imagened you coming for me and love me but…" Regina place a hand on her shoulder but she keep silent.

"I'm sorry kid, i should come for you. Can you forgive me ?" Beatrice looked at the woman before her. "What are you thinking! To come by after six long years and ask for forgiveness? You have no right to do it!" her eyes began to let tears run on her little cheek.

"Can we still be friends?" Regina spoked for the first time since they have arrived in the study "I-i want it but... " Beatrice couldn't go on "I'm sorry" she wispered then she just run away. "Beatrice!!" Cora shouted after her.

Regina was shocked. She returned to her own room to cry. Cry for losing a friend. Cry for her mother that lied to her. Cry because it all hurts. She was actually happy to have a sister (or half-sister) but Beatrice wasn't and that hurt her a lot. Moreover she have always saw in Bex her best friend. The two of them got a lot in common but apparently it wasn't enought to keep them together.

In the meantime Beatrice was in the garden in front of the largest three, the apple's one. She was sitting at the edge of the little wall that separated the three from the stones of the floor, with her foot on the ground when she heared some foot step approciating "Go away, Cora" the footstep stopped "I'm not her" a grave but quiet voice said. Wiping away her tears from her light skin she turn to see Regina's father, Henry. He has always be nice and loving trowards her and knowing that maybe she had ruined his marriage and his family made Batrice feel uncorfotable in his presence.

"I can cleary see that you are hurt... Do you wanna talk about it??" Henry was like an uncle for her. He was always there when she need him.

"Not really" she answered tring to convice him and her self that it was just a bad dream "You know i have only see you crying once" he continued as she has not talked at all.

" _It_ _was when you where four. Yo_ _u were so littlwe and insecure. You had a little arguments with Regina and you screamed with all your voice 'I don't want to see you anymore!'. You scared us all when you ran away with a great speed..._

 _But then you returned and you cryed on the gate asking us to let you in."_

She remebered it and now like then she ran away from her problem. "I-i am s-sorry!" her voice was costantly interupted by sobs "R-really i am. Now i can understand that lessions. I have to face problems not running away from them" she quickly stand up and face Henry "Thank you" she gave him a hug before returned into the castle.

 **So i'vw done it i hope you like it!!**

 **then again sorry but i really passed trought an horrible writer's block!!!**

 **Leave a review if you like it and see you soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! I jope you had enjoy the last chapte** **r.**

 **I know has been a while since the last time i update and I'm sorry for that but i got to repair some bad exams in school. Anyway i will update more often since now so be ready!**

 **Leave in the review your impressions or doubt!**

Cora was walking around her office with her left hand on her lap. She was trying to not think about Beatrice or Regina. She couldn't. When she was exasperated, she let her-self falling on the chair with her head on her hands.

They are all her life. Without them she got nothing. Of curse she got a husband that love her more than everithing but then again she thought about the Dark One her first and olny lover. She got a lot of regrets but this one was the worst: she couldn't spend her life with her daughter and her love.

To Bratrice seing all the relationship she made falling a part was one of the million of reason that give her courage. She took a deep breath and entered in the room slamming the door. The wood door for a moment creaked. Cora opened her hands an looked up to the girl near the door. She wanted to apologise but no words came out of her mouth.

"I came here for apologise" said Beatrice "You are not the one who need to" answered Cora in a whisper

"Maybe but everyone can made a mistake... even the most wise man in the world can" Cora starled at the seven years old in front of her. "I still blame you for a lot of things but... _someone_ made me saw your point of view... I think that maybe i have over reacted i've should know all the story... Sorry." she made a little blow and starled at the woman that was in front of her.

She was wearing a normal white dress with a red belt in her hip. Her hair were pulled up on a chignon but some rebel hair were falling om her shoulder. She is indeed beautiful and charming but something of her let think about her dark path. Maybe the eyes. That brown and deep eyes, they were hiding some secret and pain.

Beatrice had know the story from his father. Now she wanted Cora to tell her story. "Can you tell me again that story?" Cora gave her her most kind smile and noddle with her head. She motioned to the girl to sit nex to her in th floor. Bex as obbiedent as always did what she asked.

" _Once upon a time there was a jung beautiful girl named Cora. She was poor. She was just the miller's daughter. She was abitious she wanted to change her fate._

 _One night the prince gave a ball hoping that between all those beautiful girls he would find his Queen. Cora decided to find a way inside. She made for her self a red and balck dress-"_

"Like the one are you wearing?" Cora smiled "No it was much bigger and regal that one" "You must be beutifull!" "Can i finish the story now?" "Oh right, sorry"

 _"Once she was entered she pointed at the prince and started to talk with him. He was nice and quiet. His name was Henry"_

("Regina's father!" "Yes, excactly him")

" _The prince fell in love with her and asked her to dance. Unfortunatelly the king reconized the poor girl and tried to bandished her from the castle. Since she was desperated she invented a lie. She told in front of every one that she could transform the straw in pure gold._

 _The king gave her a sevond chance: if she could transform a tower of straw into gold she could married the prince._ _More than a chance was a threat, he didn't believe much in magic and he was a very bad person._

 _The king locked the poor girl in a big tower with no doors and full of_ straw. _He wanted to humiliate me but like a dream..._

...fr _om nowhere came a man._ _He offered her a deal: he would have transformed the straw in gold and the girl would have to gave his first born._ _Cora wanted more. She asked for a new deal : the man would teach her and she would give him their first child. He was pleased by her courage and revaled her his name: Rumplestilskin._

 _That night he taught her not only how to trasform the straw but how use all the magic._

 _After that night she got what she wanted, the prince's hand, the magic and the love._

 _Unfortunally_ _t_ _heir love was forbiden since she needed to marry the prince. So the couple planned_ _every_ _night an appointment at the service gate_

 _Night after night they fallen in love. Like fools, they were innocents and free._

 _But one day the king let Cora know that he had discovered her secret relationship with the man and warned her because love is weakness._

 _That night she_ _decide to go anyway to the service gate. She wanted to said goodbye to her love for ever._

 _One month later Rumplestilskin returned to her to take whay was his._

 _The woman didn'know she was pregnant and she was afraid. Afraid that all she had worked for was going to vanish just for a little creature she got inside her._

 _Fortunately the Dark One had always the solution to all the problems, in fact he gave her a potion that encreased her pregrancy so that same night she gave birth to a beatifull girl. She named her Beatrice after her mother._ _"Because she was a woman who learded to be strong"_

Silence fall in the room.

"I-i i'm sorry to.. I should have fight to stay with you,to see you." tears began to fall on her face "I chose the wrong life. I thought that all that matters was the power" with surprise she noticed that Beatrice started to laught. A joung and genuine laught. "Haha that's exactly what dad said! You are like him, at least more than you think."

Silence fall again upon the room.

"Now i should go to find Regina" with no other words she got up and she left the room. Leaving Cora to her thought.

 _Did the girl_ _really meant that? Maybe it's time for me and Rumple to fix that wound that had separated us._

 _I should go to him and talk to him, hoping he will listen._

Beatrice without esitation went to Regina's room. She knew the castle well enought to not get lost. She wasn't sure about what she should do or not. Probably Regina was angry with her and didn't want to talk with her now but she had to try. When she arrived at the door she could listened to Regina crying.

She didn't thinking twice and sprinted in the room "Regina! I'm here for..." In that moment Regina run to her and hug her.

Beatrice was at first confused but then she hug her back too. "I'm not mad at you Bex, i should have told you! I'm angry with my- well - _our_ mother." Beatrice just starled at her with disbelieve.

"If you didn't want to be my sister, can you at least be my friend?" "I was your friend- i am your friend...and i promise you i will always be. But if you want a big sister here i am!" A big smile appered on Regina's face.

"So... now are you going to live with us?"

Actually Beatrice hadn't thought about it. She didn't want to left her father but she knew that Cora wanted to know her better.

"Well... i don't know. I need to talk to my father first but i'm sure we will find a deal. And about that... It's time I go back." "Can you ask your father the permission to stay here a little more?" "He is not the kind of man that give permissions... Trust me, for today are enought emotion and thing to understand."

"Hello Rumple"

"Why are you here woman, didn't we sort out our problems some days ago?"

"Yes, but i wanted to make things clear..." seeing no response fromt he man she was now sure to have his attention "I want to kno wbetter Beatrice, and she want it to so i thought for a moment that she could stay with me." The man grimaced with disgust when he imagened his daughter with that traitor "It's not for ever.. just for some days, until the new moon..." Cora came closere to the men who was more interested in spinning the straw. This ripetitive action help him to cinxentrate and relax but Cora had never unrestood the real reson why he liked so much that work."Think about Beatrice, I am doing all this olny for her goodness" "I know when you are ling and this is one of thst moments. What do you really want from her? Knolwege? Power?"

"The opportunity to fix some issue... not only with her. It's like a deal"

"In a deal there are two parts that want something and they di everything for it. Are you ready to do everything for Bea?" "Of curse i am"

"Well... No." He started to looking for something "What are you still doing here?! Now leave. I have another costumer"

Cora lefted the room with dissapointment but no wanting to face anyone, especially his costumers she did what he asked. _Maybe coming here was a mistake... like always_ she tought in her way to her carriage. When she finally positioned her self she noticed a little girl with a black hoodie coming from the forest. She was cleary late for some meeting since she was the impersonification of haste. She was running very fast and Cora could cleary see a spell behind her great speed.

The shock came when the little gril took of her hoodie and ravealed her self. "Beatrice- " the little girl watched the woman with the corner of her eyes just to dissapeare behind the grate.

 **So, i know this is not so much but i did my best. Hoping that you liked the chapter and the story (since here) i will wait for your review!**

 **Sorry if there are some mistake...**

 **By and see you soon guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Henry was walking in the garden admiring the beautiful view of the castle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

An unexpected voice came from the apple tree just beheind him. He quickly turned aroud to see his wife standing in front of him.

"Sorry my dear, i didn't hear you coming. But i agree with you about it. Tonight the sunset is particulary colored with all the shade of red and yellow. It looks like a painting" Henry had always been a gentelman. That's one of the thing Cora loved the most of him, the way he could use the words to express feelings and emotions. Even his first love was good with words but most of the time to scared them.

"You know... This afternoon Beatrice had come to talk to me."

"Poor girl. I've saw her before crying her eyes out. She didn't tell me all the reasons why she was so sad but i hope that i could have helped more than just with a few words."

"That weren't just 'few words' for her. Thanks to you she had come to talk to me, she had open her heart with me and - well, somehow I-i have found that courage to tell you the truth."

Henry lookes at her with a confused gaze not knowing if he should be happy or not about it. He knew she got a difficult past but nothing could prepare him for what was coming next.

"I'm happy that you cared about her because Beatrice is my-" she turned aroud to avoid eyes contact with him "-my daughter. I know this change everything but please understand. I told you this because i know you can understand it." she finally looked at him. Her brown eyes made contact with his. Henry was petrified, shoked, stunned, he looked like he was going to faint. He laid him self on the nearest bench followed by his wife. When he started to recover he asked the only question that Cora should have been prepared to answer but she wasn't.

"W-who? Who's Beatrice father?"

Silence.

Silence.

"Forgive me, I can't tell you his name but trust me you didn't know him"

Still shocked, the very calm and reasonable husband wasn't really found of this answer but still he not complained about it. He tought she must be in very stressfull position in front of the young girl so he didn't want to make things worst by pushing her to talk. He hoped that in the future she will tell him the real truth behind that pathetic excuse. Now Henry decided that was the moment to talk with the girl and make the things clear one for all.

He stood up and started walking straight to the door when Cora took his hand. She knew what he wanted to do.

"I'm afraid you cannot talk to Beatrice she went home" she wispered into his ear. "I'm sorry. For everything"

This was the first time she actually apologized with him. Henry was still a little bit shockek but now another emotion was taking place: pity. He pity her for some reason. A normal husband would be mad but he wasn't normal. But he wasn't he remebered his promise to during their wedding that was more like a confession of pure love.

 _Their wedding was a rather extravagant affair. Cora loved show everyone her new position in the society. Henry on the other hand just wanted her to be happy so he tried to spoil her a little bit._

 _Whe she walked to the altar she looked just amazing. She got a simple white dress. Her hair were gathered into a bun and decorated with a red rose. Her bouquette was also made of red roses._

 _O_ _nce she arrived near her love the king started the cerimony_

 _"Here we are all reunited to celebrate this marriage between two true lovers. Prince Henry and Miss Cora._

 _Now they will read the promisies. The broom goes first"_

" _Me, Prince Henry i take you Cora as my wife. I promise to love you not just with words but with action. I will love you and respect you for all my life and even more. I will trust you and confort you during all the sadness you might feel. I will love you and make you smile at the end of the day every day for rest_ _of the eternity. I will love you every day as it was the first one i fall i in love with you. I will not judge you for your life, your choise or your family. From now i will be honored to call you my beloved, my life, my love and my wife."_

 _"Do you, Cora, take this man, the Prince Henry as your husband and love him and respect him until death will separate you?"_

 _"I do"_

 _"Now your promises..."_

 _"Me, Cora daughter of the mill, i will take you, Prince Henry, as my husband and i- i promise to-to - " she looked around just to see a bunch of well-respected families and some members of the real court. She took a deep breath and continue "I am honored to be married with a man who didn't judge me for the way i am. The way i dress the way i talk or walk. I love you Henry i really do and i promise you that i will learn to be a good wife. I promise to love you like you had never been loved even sadness. I promise you we can have our farytale and our happy ending."_

 _She said the last part more for her self and all the people in the room than his husband._

 _"Do you, Prince Henry, take this woman, Cora as your wife and love her and respect her until death will separate you?"_

 _"I do"_

*

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Beatrice was still tring to stay awake mean while her father was talking with her in front of a beautiful and warm breakfast. She looked at him she was well aware what _it_ was.

"I knew this moment would come so... i am asking you this question. What are you going to do?"

Beatrice didn't know what to do exaclty but she was sure she would mange to get out of the situation. The story was complicated but she got brains and courage and some magic, that always help.

"Look dad i want to know her better. I don't ask you to make up with her like nothing of this happened. I know she got a family of her own and neither me or you can change that but i really want to know her better. She is not that scary or insensible, you know it. You have loved her for Merlin's shake!!"

"You said right i loved her in the past and it was a stupid decison that we made. _I_ made. I will not let you do the same mistake. And mainly because i've know her i can tell you this!! If a were you i wouldn't trust her."

"You said it right _if i were you_ but you are not me."

"If you play with the fire you can get burned, dearie"

"Am i a wrong thing?" she was damm clever. She knows he loved her more than anything. He would never admit it but he had learned after what happened with Bealfire to care about his sons more than power and magic. Protecting his family, his _son_ was the reason he had became ths Dark One in the first place.

"Did you just use it against me, haven't you?" after a short pause when he could see a little grin on her sweet face "But you got a dam point. You are one of the few goods things that happened to me during my life i-i just don't want to lose you... too"

Beatrice looked at him. She knew exactly what he was talking about: Bealfire. He was his first son. She had never met him but she helped her father to find a way to rescure him.

"We will find him, i promise. And i never make promises that i can't keep" she made one of her warm smile and looked to her father.

"Ok you won... but if you know her better i need you to give me something..."

"What?! Where is the dirty game?"

"Give me the only thing she never gave me back... My magic book. Do we have a deal?"

She gave him a steptical look but shook his hand. "Deal"

 **Hi everyone i'm back and here there is another rather short chapter... sorry for not be able to post more but i got a damm full life.**

 **By the way enought with the complain just let me know if like the story and if i should continue.**

 **Thank ... for your comment i really appreciate them!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Deal"

Probably the Dark One favorite word.

There was no way to escape from one of those and Beatrice knew that.

The library at Regina home wasn't as big as the one in her house but still it took Beatrice tree full days to examinate every single book. Every day since she made the deal she could find an excuse to go in there. Sometime Regina would come along with her and studing while she was searching. Eventually she became aware that the magic book wasn't there. _Something so special must be hidden in a very secret place._ she thought looking at the vast ammount of books in front of her.

Unfortunately she heared a noise coming from the room near her, it was Cora's study. She rushed to see what happened. "Regina!" she screamed her half-sister name. She was lying on the floor with her pink dress. After a some seconds Cora and Henry were walking through the door. They both immediately rushed near the body.

"Regina! Oh...no no no NO!"

""What happened?" asked Henry with fear on his voice

"My wand ..."

"But how didn't you keep it protected by magic?"

"Yes with blood magic...I locked it away to protect her but I forgot the key!" Cora breathed and raised.

"We need to lie her down a bit " started Beatrice but was cut off by her mother

"We need to help her to regain some strength. Please dear would you help me carring her to her bedroom?" she asked turning to her husband.

Henry was still tring to figure out how this could happened but most importantly he also wondered if Regina does have some power. _After all Beatrice is a witch but she was also another man daughter..._

"Beatrice I think it's better for you to return home now" Cora said with authority

"What- No! I care about her I want to know if she will be better!" Beatrice

"And you will know it, I will send a telegram to you when she will be fine but for now go home and rest. This it's not a request it's an order!" Cora really tried to not be too much harsh with the young girl but she was clearly failing at it.

"Ok..." answered in defeat the girl "...but as soon as I read the telegram i'm coming back to see her!" and with that she stormed out of the study and straight to the wooden doors.

* * *

Who could ever image such a thing. She had promised herself that she would not look back at those times when she first got pregnant. Her love was not genuine. Actually that was the result of one-night stand with a liar. Liar nothing more. There were no other words to describe Jonathan. He played her. He had betrayed her. She had never forgave him.

 _Cora was walking with her servant to the mall to get some new dresses. It was a quite morning in the village. The kids were running and screaming near the fountain meanwhile their parents were working. She had never let Regina play with any of them fearing the reaction of the other wealthy adults. But it was between the children that he found him._

 _He looked almost the same. He let his beard grow and changed his haircut. But those eyes were the same. Beautiful, but also mischievous. He had learned that in her own way._

 _She tried to not look to him but she was unsuccessful._

 _At the same exact moment when he looked at her he started to walk toward her._

 _"Hello Cora, nice to see you again" he tried to be polite_

 _"I have nothing to do with you" she said with disgust_

 _"Oh... come on... were is the gorgeous, proud and ambitious woman I met? Where is my Cora?" he asked with his malicious grin_

 _"First I am not yours. Second you should go away before I call the guards."._

 _"Do you listen to what are you saying you sound like those snobby healthy women you disliked in the first place!"_

 _"Guards!" Cora took the men by his jacket and pulled him closer to her "You should remember your place despicable man. You are nothing and you will always be only that." ahe wispered with anger._

 _... shivered at the sound of those words. She was speaking the truth but he won't let her manipulate him..._

 _With an evil laughter he stepped a little further away and looked at the plaza. "I will be always remain a low man but I will also always be_ myself _unlike you" with that he walked_ _away when two other men were coming near them._

 _From that day Cora never saw him again._

She regretted leaving her child into the woods but she was sure as many people know that all the good stories were set into a wood.

Cora tried her best to forget about her but she simply couldn't. She tried her best to know where she was and if she was ok but failing miserably every time.

Until one day when she listened to two costumes of ther bar talking. They were very vague about the character of their story but inside she knew better.

"Yes! I'm telling you that the girl had been transported to another realm!" said the fat man

"Nha! You are seeing things mate! Maybe there wasn't even a girl but a spirit! Hahaha" the other more muscular said while clapping his hand on his shoulder "Maybe too much drinks!" he continued

"I can prove you the strom took the bundle to Oz!" he was getting pissed off by his friend so he made the ultimate decision "you and I we are going to Oz and see the young girl! Then you will own me an apology and maybe another drink!" he was almost shouting so everyone into the room could listen to him.

Then Cora exited the room and went stright to the caste.

Once there she looked how was Regina and then she used a magic beans to visit Oz.

 **So... some part of this chapter are taken from 5x19 out episode. I don't own anything but my Oc.**

 **Leave a review if I shoud i continue or not.**

 **Special thanks to Jennifer Baratta for her lovely reviews and those who started to follow the story!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
